Forum:Random Irrelevant Quiz
Hi people, this is just a random quiz that is totally irrelevant to the Omniverse GC Wiki... I just thought I might put a little something in to celebrate the coming of the new year (Without the apocalypse happening :D) I've picked a quiz from the 'Horrible Geography' book 'Perishing Poles'. So... Here it is! THE QUIZ P-p-p-pick a polar explorer "Picture the scene. You're stranded at the perishing Poles and you're allowed one person to keep you company. But who should you choose? They'll need to be brave, tough and determined, and ice-cool in an emergency. Each of the polar pioneers below have proved they're intrepid explorers. All you have to do is pick the one you think's the pluckiest. Here are our five daring contestants... Good luck!" Contestant No. 1 Name: Willem Barents (1550? - 1597) Nationality: Dutch Claim to fame: "Barents made three daring voyages in search of a new sea route to Asia across the north of Siberia. When his ship got stuck in the ice, he became the first European to spend winter in the freezing Arctic." Special skills: Building a house out of a ship wreck. To pick Willem, write 'I pick Contestant No. 1' in your comment Contestant No. 2 Name: Sir John Franklin (1786 - 1847) Nationality: British Claim to fame: "Salty old sea dog, Sir John had travelled the world. He spent years sailing in the Arctic in search of a new sea route to Asia across the north of Canada. OK, so he didn't find it but he got his own statue in Westminster Abbey. So there." Special skills: A brilliant navigator and sailor. To pick Franklin, write 'I pick Contestant No. 2' in your comment Contestant No. 3 Name: Salomon Andree (1854 - 1897) Nationality: Swedish Claim to fame: "Attempted to become the first person to fly to the North Pole in a hot air balloon (WHA??!!) The balloon was called the Eagle. Salomon was so famous he had his waxwork displayed at Madame Tussaud's in London." Special Skills: Mad about flying (is that a skill?) To pick Andree, write 'I pick Contestant No. 3' in your comment Contestant No. 4 Name: Knud Rasmussen (1879 - 1933) Nationality: Danish/Inuit Claim to fame: "Knud was the first person to study how the Inuit people lived and survived in the icy Arctic. They taught Knud everything he knew and he became a top polar expert." Special skills: Hunting, fishing, driving dog sledges. To pick Rasmussen, write 'I pick Contestant No. 4' in your comment Contestant No. 5 Name: Sir Douglas Mawson (1882 - 1958) Nationality: Australian Claim to fame: "Brilliant scientist Sir Douglas led the Australiasian Antarctic Expedition in 1911. He explored an unknown stretch of coast and found the first Antarctic meteorite. Special skills: Toughness and determination. To pick Mawson, write 'I pick Contestant No. 5' in your comment Answers So you don't cheat, I'm not putting the answers down on the forum until the deadline for the quiz comes along: 9 o'clock PM, 31st December 2012 (UTC) (5.00 AM 1st Jan 2013 in my time zone :P). Until then, good luck!!! (Because there is no default comments section I'll put in a Comments section myself) [[User:WikiBuilder1147|'WikiBuilder1147']] Comments Example: I vote for contestant no. number Wikibuilder1147 ''' '''I pick contestant number 4.' Avetzan1 (talk) 16:12, December 30, 2012 (UTC)'